


Nothing to Forgive

by freefromthecocoon



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Daryl Dixon & Glenn Rhee Friendship, Daryl Dixon & Maggie Greene Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freefromthecocoon/pseuds/freefromthecocoon
Summary: Maggie is recovering from Glenn's death at Hilltop when she receives a visitor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this after reading "A Letter from Maggie" by Legolastariel. I mentioned a little of this in a comment on that story and thought I would expand on the initial idea. I hope you all enjoy it and I hope we see something like this happen on the show.

Nothing to Forgive

 

After the encounter with Negan and the Saviours in the forest, Maggie and Sasha had made their way to Hilltop with Glenn and Abraham’s remains. The baby was fine...Maggie had just developed what they thought was a urinary tract infection and was being treated with antibiotics. Maggie was visiting Glenn’s grave as she had started spending part of her days there now. The sun was bright and she laid on the ground beside his grave so she could feel closer. She heard a commotion from all the residents as the gates opened, but she did not move. She laid in quiet reflection and tears as she thought of her husband and their child. Maggie wondered how she would raise their child alone in this world. She smiled as she silently cried, though for she wasn’t really alone. She had her family back in Alexandria and her new family here in the Hilltop to help her. 

 

She thought of how Rick and the rest of the family came together on the farm so long ago. Now her own blood family was all gone save the small life growing inside her. As she thought of her baby, she became melancholy as she thought of Judith’s birth and everything the family had done to save Judith. Maggie especially thought of Daryl. She worried about her brother...he became her brother when they lost Beth. She knew that Daryl carried the weight of the world on his shoulders each time they experienced a loss. She knew that Daryl would blame himself for Glenn’s death and she prayed he realized she did not blame him for Glenn. 

 

She felt people approaching and she continued to lay on the ground with her eyes closed as it was a bright sunny day. She heard Jesus begin to speak, “Maggie, someone wants to talk to you. I”m gonna leave you two alone for a bit.” Jesus turned to his companion, “Go on, sit, she can use the company.” She felt the stranger sit next to her but no words were exchanged. She finally spoke and asked, “Can I help you?” She heard a familiar grunt and realized the stranger sitting next to her was no stranger at all. She sat up and looked as Daryl looked down at Glenn’s grave. He could not speak and she watched his chin quiver as tears fell down his cheeks. He could not or would not look at Maggie. He buried his face into his hands and she lightly touched his shoulder. He looked over at her and said, “Oh, Maggie...I...I...I’m so sorry….” Maggie cried with Daryl and she held his hand. She pulled him into a close embrace and whispered, “You have done nothing for which you have to be forgiven.” She took his face in her hands and looked into his tear filled eyes. “Today we grieve, Daryl, but we will fight back and soon, but today we will grieve.” He finally looked into her eyes and deep in the sadness, she saw a glimmer of the fight that used to always be in her friend’s soul and it gave her hope for the future.


End file.
